The In Between
by Amari412
Summary: A young woman finds herself trapped in a world between the real and digital worlds. She's been here before, but can't remember anything but four particular names. Who are these people, or creatures, and what do they have to do with her? Together, can they stop the dark forces from taking over this strange, yet familiar kingdom? Features: TatsTopsVideos crew
1. Chapter 1

**wwChapter 1. Dreams, memories, and nightmares**

Why can't I remember? Where had all my memories gone? Why was it when I tried to remember, the memories were dark, frightening, and at times, disturbing?

I heard someone shouting once…  
I saw someone once standing over me, a tall figure with a knife in its hand ready to strike…  
I remember cold, thick iron in my hand as it dripped with blood, but not my own…

But that was only in my waking hours. It was all in my head, they said. It was like my life was the nightmare. But I found the comfort, the love I sought in my dreams. I never saw faces and names were blurry. But I could FEEL there. I felt touches of warmth, of fondness. I felt special. I felt precious and loved.

"A princess is always, always precious" a soft, but strong voice, with a nice British accent would tell me as a pair of hands clasped a necklace of silver around my neck and put my black braid over my shoulder.

I felt a kiss on my head, and a hand on my shoulder. The touch felt so familiar and so safe…so different from the reality I knew.

"Who are you?" I wanted to ask, but I never said, like already knew who he was.

The charm on the silver chain was an obsidian talon holding an emerald orb. It looked beautiful, but he knew, and I knew, it held power within it. I smiled at myself in the mirror, only able to see the faint shadow of my mysterious companion. I would turn to face him, but he would be gone.

Then my eyes would open and I once again woke to the nightmare I was forced to call a life. A life spent half abused, half experimented on, but never truly lived. Through the small window of my white washed hospital room, I saw snow falling. I remember that I used to love the snow. Though all was dead, everything sparkled under the powdery snow. Sometimes I'd imagine walking through it all alone with nothing but my thoughts for companions. But I was never allowed outside anymore. It was hopeful, wishful thinking. And it was thoughts like that were crushed in this dreadful place.

I turned away from the window, my pleasant thoughts disappearing like the snow in spring. I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror with disdain. Oh god, how different I looked in my dream! I had a full head of ebony black hair that was brushed perfectly and shined in the faint light, much in contrast to the stubs of what was left of my hair. In the dreams, my eyes were bright and I was strong. I was dark in this world, weary of life and lies. The girl in my dreams could lead a kingdom. I couldn't even escape my horrid room.

Shivering, I made my way back to my wretched, barren bed, wanting nothing more than to disappear. I curled up, fighting back tears that meant nothing to anyone. This was the hell I was forced to call home. Time didn't matter in this place. Days, weeks, months, and years just passed in a mixed up, slightly drug induced blur.

The medicines, the drugs meant to keep us calm only seemed to make my mind race. I struggled to keep myself from going under their hazy spell, as I knew what would happen if I gave in. They would try to get me to remember, to reveal what I saw, heard, and felt in my dreams. But I'd sooner die than tell these tormentors of my strange, yet comforting companion.

Whenever I gave in, I felt ashamed, defeated when I came back to myself. It was times like those when I couldn't stop the tears. I felt guilty and in my mind I apologized to that shadow, the only thing that seemed to bring me joy. I loved him. I didn't know in what way, but I knew I did.

When I was strong, when I fought, bit, and cursed, then I was proud. Moments like that, I felt like the girl I was in the mirror of my dreams. It was those days, when they gave up, that I was victorious and somehow he seemed to know that. At least, I hoped he knew.

They entered and the fight began. All was a blur around me, but I knew they were holding me down on my bed, using those horrid straps to keep me down. I squirmed, bit, and spat. I wasn't going to go down, not without a fight, if I was to go down at all.

I couldn't move. How could I fight if I couldn't move?! They were holding me down tighter, and I panicked, frantically searching for a way out of this mess. If I couldn't escape, I was going to lose. I jerked under the hold of straps and doctors painfully. In my struggle and fear, I didn't even feel the hypodermic needle enter the vein in my arm…

"_Sonja…Sonja…" a voice, the shadow's voice, called, "Where are you?" _

_When I opened my eyes, everything was bright. It was warm and sunny under a beautiful blue sky. It felt like summer, and I was swinging on a plush cushioned swing in someone's arms. I was a child, and I looked up at the person who held me. _

_It was a man. Many years older than me, but still looked so young and handsome. His eyes and his hair were both violet in color. The more I looked in his eyes, the more they seemed to change from one shade to the next. He smiled pleasantly and I swear his eyes turned to a light lavender color. _

"_You were sleeping like the dead, love" he said and kissed my head fondly.  
I let out a soft moan. "Yeah…I guess I can sleep through anything".  
"It's alright, it's something you get from me. That and of course it is pretty quiet out here with only nature and the ocean. Your mother used to love this place".  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
"She's safe now, that's all that matters. She's in a better place than this".  
"Is she happy?"  
The man, who I assumed in this dream was my father, sighed but kept his warm smile. "I'd hope she is. There's no pain, no sorrow, no suffering where she is. Sonja, I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can?"  
"I can try".  
"I'll need you to find this place again someday. It's very, very important".  
"Why?"  
"You'll know when the time comes, but you may not be able to recognize it. But the time will come, and it will most likely come soon". _

_There was a hint of worry in his voice and in his face. I put my little hand on his reassuringly. _

"_Don't be scared. You're the strongest one I know" I admitted.  
"Strongest you know, huh? Well what does that say about you?" he laughed a little and kissed my head, "You'll do great things someday Sonja, for this kingdom…for everyone"…_

It was dark when I woke again. Oh no…the memories flooded back. I'd told them everything I'd seen! I trembled, fearing the shadow's wrath, even just a few minutes before I was comforted by him.

"Sonja…Sonja where are you?" his voice was just over a whisper, but he felt so close.  
I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry".  
"Where are you? We…need…you. This…this is only…a dream. Wake up, love. We need you…"

I don't know why, but I got up. I felt like I was walking on air, like I was in a drug induced haze. I swear I didn't open the door, I went through it! But I paid that little thought as I entered the hall that took me down to a darkened lab. The only light shone from it was a computer. Once again, I stepped through a door and into the lab. Still in a daze, I stepped up to the brightly lit computer and closed my eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enter the In Between**

I felt like I was falling. Well, more like falling and drifting at the same time. Floating I think is the right word. The fall wasn't hard. I didn't wind up flat on my face like I'd expected to. When at last I found solid ground, I opened my eyes.

I was in some kind of old stone structure. Vegetation grew through the many cracks in the walls, covering most of them with green. There were remains of a red velvet carpet at my feet, which were still bare. In certain places, I found multiple pieces of colored glass. Upon further inspection, I also discovered old burnt ebony window panes, huge ones. The glass was from the windows. What had happened here? When I saw this place in my dreams, it was usually beautiful. But now everything just looked…destroyed.

I walked along the hallway alone, at times peeking into the rooms which felt so familiar. One of these was a music room where I remembered the shadow watched pleased as I played some small pieces with various instrument. I remembered a touch, a warm smile, and the soft voice in that room, the shadow's voice. I continued on my excursion, finding many other rooms, and memories from dreams with them.

Then came the hall with the familiar mirror. As I looked at it, I expected a different reflection. But sadly, I was still bald, nearly bone thin, with dark areas around my sunken in eyes. I just stared at the reflection waiting for a change that would never come. But I still dared to hope.

"Sonja…" the voice echoed through the hall.  
"I'm here. Where are you?" I asked.

No reply this time and I made my way back down the hall. I found myself going down the remains of a crumbled staircase, which brought me to the grand entrance of the castle, where the king received his guests or fended his home and people from enemies. I remembered a grand battle where he rescued a noble's baby and fought off multiple enemies with his magic and the steel of his sword. A name, or at least what I thought was a name, came back to me.

"Tats…" I thought, "King Tats…he lived here!".

But he wasn't here now. Something terrible must've happened since the last time I was here, if I was ever actually here to begin with. What was this place I wondered, and how did I know it?

I made my way out through what was left of the double doors and found myself surrounded by woods. I used to know this place. There was a path somewhere around here, but I couldn't remember where.

"God Tats…why'd you have to bring me back now?" I thought rolling my eyes agitatedly.

Looking around, I let my eyes adjust to the sunlight. I couldn't remember the last time I saw the sun for real and it made my eyes sting. I was so used to the artificial lights at the hospital that I'd almost forgotten what it was like to see the sun and feel its warmth. I welcomed the change no matter how painfully blinding it was.

This place was once beautiful. It was a bustling city, a kingdom and now it was in ruins. Someone, or something, had destroyed the place I considered my sanctum. Needless to say I wasn't at all happy.

Where was everyone? Better yet, WHO was everyone?! Tats was the only one who stood out in my mind, but there were others I knew. Who were they and where were they hiding? I made my way across the wild courtyard still pondering what could've possibly happened. Who could do this? Tats was the most powerful magic user here, so who in this world could surpass him?

A flash of black caught my attention, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned toward the direction I saw the fast moving shadow, which was followed by the sound of crumpled leaves.

"Tats?" I asked and slowly walked that way, cautious now.

I heard leaves rustle and crunch under light footsteps as I followed the small path I found into the woods. I was nervous, but I had a feeling that whatever this was, it'd lead me to Tats. I stopped as the path divided into two.

"Damn it…which is the right one?" I thought aloud.

I listened but the forest was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. No birds, no signs of life except for trees. It was just dead silence.

"Tats…" I whispered his name.

As I said it, a whizzing sound pierced the air and I ran to the right, falling to the ground in the process. Looking up, an ebony arrow was pierced into the tree that divided my path. On the end there were signature black and white feathers of a bird I may have known the name of once, but couldn't recall. I looked around but saw no one and heard nothing. Slow and cautious, I got to my feet and with a little effort, pulled the arrow out. It was a little heavy, with what appeared to be some kind of tooth at the end.

It dawned on me that I knew this arrow. It was familiar but the memory of it was fuzzy. As I looked it over, another name came back to mind.

"Kenshin" I looked around, "Kenshin?!"

I didn't know who he was, just his name. I looked around, searching for a figure or a face as my knuckles turned white gripping the thick arrow. Finally, I heard something odd, something squishing yet solid. I turned and out of the tree emerged a black figure. He wore some kind of black assassin's robe with a hood so I couldn't see his face. One of his hands held a bow and on his back was strung a quiver of arrows. His movements were fluid, and it was just like everything about him flowed together. He merged with nature. However fluid, he was also cautious and slow, subtle for lack of a better word. It told me that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Kenshin?" I asked, trying to look as docile as I felt.  
"Sonja?" he inquired back to me, "Is that you?"  
"My name's Sonja Travis. Have we met? I can't remember".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Reunion**

Though he'd put all his weapons away, I couldn't help but feel nervous around Kenshin. He circled me, as if searching for a trace of the Sonja he knew.

"It has to be you…no one else knows about this place, nor has access to it" he said thoughtfully, "But Tats told us Sonja died…"  
"Well I'm here, and obviously alive. At least I think I am".  
"If you are our Sonja, the years haven't been too kind to you as far as appearances are concerned. But your reflexes are remarkable. It's not every day I miss a target".  
"Thanks I guess…and why did you shoot at me anyway? Also, I'll have you know I've been locked up god knows how long".  
"No problem. To answer the question, I thought you were an enemy. The Queen has a tendency of disguising her agents. Also, that explains your appearance. What'd you do?"  
"I didn't do anything! I've been in that hospital since before I can remember!".  
"Hospital?"  
I looked down. "Psych ward".  
"What?! You're not crazy!"  
"I'm starting to question that. I mean, I don't even know where I am right now. I mean, I feel like I've been here before but…it's more like I was here in a dream, which I know I have been multiple times".  
"Oh that's right, you don't remember" the assassin noted, "You're in the Digital Plain. It's a world between the physical and virtual worlds. This is the place where it all comes together".  
"The Digital Plain…I've never heard of it".  
"Well no human has. We're hidden".  
"What's happened? I see this place in my dreams and it looks different" I told him.  
"Well, see what had happened was-"

A loud screech cut him off. Kenshin went stiff and picked up his bow again. I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. He looked at me under his hood.

"Well, time to go" he said grabbing my arm.  
"What was that?!" I asked.  
"The Queen's drakes. Now let's go!"

We ran but I slipped out of Kenshin's hold and he was too quick for me to keep up with. Gosh, was he quick! The man moved with stag like swiftness, moving between and, at times, through trees. Needless to say it was impossible to keep up. I slipped and fell too far behind. I lost track of Kenshin. I heard the screech again and panicked.

Looking up, I saw it. The drake had jet black scales with tints of silver. Its wings looked as if they were made of some kind of liquid, oil perhaps. Its eyes glowed a soulless red and its sword sharp teeth were stark white. Its roars sounded like a thousand human screams, no doubt those of its victims. It landed right in front of me, nearly on top of me, ready to feed, to claim another scream.

"Kenshin!" I screamed as the drake prepared to swallow me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death, but it didn't happen. I heard another roar, but not the drake's. No, this roar was different. It sounded like a mix of a lion and a bear in my ears. It was a terrifying sound but it wasn't directed at me. When I opened my eyes there was another creature.

Like the drake, it was black but had fur rather than scales. It had the body figure of a man, but more animalistic. Skin wings, like those of a bat, emerged from its shoulders, folding and unfolding with its fast paced movements. I couldn't see its face, but I could tell its ears were long and pointed. It took the drake down surprisingly easily, as the drake was much bigger than itself. Its claw like nails raked across the drake's exposed neck, sending thick black oil blood into the air. The drake screamed in pain as it bled out and I covered my ears, unable to handle the sound.

When at last it was quiet, I took my hands away from my ears and looked up at the creature that had just saved me. It stood atop of the drake's corpse and gazed at me intently. Its face…it reminded me of a bat. Its face was rather flat, but still maintained some kind of human facial structure, just some features were shrunken in or flattened. Its mouth was opened a little and even its fangs were black. But what really caught my interest were its eyes. They were a piercing brown color and they were oddly…human. We just stared at each other for a moment and in the silence I swear I knew it somehow.

A twig snapped, breaking whatever spell was being cast between us. The creature gave out a huff of a growl, spread its wings, and flew off. I turned and there was Kenshin.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah no thanks to you! What if that thing had killed me?!"  
"Well we'd all be screwed. Holy shit!" Kenshin looked at the body, seeing the massive gore fest on its neck, "What the real hell?"  
"There was this thing…like an anthromorphic bat…that's what killed it" I told him.  
"Shit…"  
"You know it?"  
"Yeah…and he was never supposed to find out you were here".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Tinker the Great**

Since the drakes fled at the fall of their comrade, it was easier to follow Kenshin since now he wasn't in a hurry. He still hadn't explained what had happened or how we knew each other. Still, I wondered where he was taking me, but I kept myself quiet.

"Endiel" Kenshin said.  
"What?"  
"That was his name, the one who saved you. He was your guardian as a child, which is probably why he didn't hurt you".  
"I don't remember him".  
"You're not supposed to. Hell I'm shocked you remember me".  
"I only remembered your name".  
"Good 'cause that's all you need to know for now".  
"Where are we going?"  
"To see the great Tinky Winky".  
"Tinky Winky?"  
"Tinker, but I call him Tinky Winky".  
"Is he related to Tinker Bell?"  
Kenshin burst out laughing. "Tinker Bell! Oh my god, I'm gonna use that!"  
"But is he?"  
"Nah, I think he wishes though".  
"Who is he then?"  
"He's a magic user, Caster in this world as they're called".  
"Kinda like in the book Beautiful Creatures?"  
"Yeah, nice to know you've read some stuff".

I continued to follow Kenshin in silence. H seemed nice enough but something told me to keep on my guard. It was probably just the aftermath of the drake attack. We stopped first at a small camp site. The tent was a strange mix of black and green. In front of it was a makeshift fire pit lined with stones. Around the tent were various weapons.

I watched as Kenshin picked up a small hunting knife, a few more arrows and some throwing daggers. He looked down at the hunting knife somewhat thoughtfully.

"Hey" he said, "catch!"

He threw over the hunting knife, still in its sheath thankfully, and I caught it almost too easily. Where had I learned to catch it? I didn't get it. But still, regardless, I was proud of myself. I smiled lightly and I had a feeling Kenshin was too. Suddenly, in a flash he was on his feet, another knife in his hand, about to strike. In a swift motion that only felt like a blur to me, I pulled out my own knife and used to it to block his strike before it could hit me. I was surprised at my own strength as I pushed him away, almost knocking him over. The assassin managed to keep his footing but I thought quick. Dropping low, I kicked out one of my legs and knocked him off his feet. I was on him before he could get up again, my knife on his throat.

"As always" he said, "amazing reflexes".  
"You were testing me" it was a statement rather than a question.  
"Sure was. You can let me up now".

I got up, but stayed on my guard. All this time he'd been careful to keep his hood up, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding.

"You can take that off you know" I said, "There's no enemies nearby".  
"No…but it might scare you. But use that only when you need to. You're no good to us dead".  
"Somehow I doubt I'm any good to you guys period" I replied.  
"Look, I wish I could tell you all that's happened and why you don't remember this place entirely, but it's not really my place to tell you, even if I did know all the details. Tats has his secrets and things he wouldn't even tell me" he said, and I swear he mumbled something along the lines of: "especially not me".  
"So he'll tell me?" I asked, disregarding it.  
"When we find and free him, I'm pretty sure he'll tell you all you need to know".  
"Free?"  
"Again, long story. But c'mon let's find Tinker Bell".  
"Tinker Bell?" another voice behind us asked.

I turned and there he was. He was young for a Caster, looking about maybe sixteen. His hair was blonde, but very light with tinges of blue on the ends. His eyes matched the electric blue strands that framed his face. He wore not the usual robes of a Caster, but some kind of steel battle armor. It looked old, but in very good condition with all things considered.

"Is that what they're calling me now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hey it was her idea!" Kenshin pointed at me.  
"I was joking!"  
"Who's your friend?" Tinker kept his eyes on Kenshin.  
"Well you're not gonna believe this but…this is Sonja Travis".  
"Sonja…wait, our Sonja?"  
"Well who else could know about this place?"  
"But Tats told us she was dead".  
"Well obviously he lied".  
Tinker gazed at me. "Sonja…do you remember me?"  
I shook my head, much to his disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I don't".  
"I was your tutor. I taught you magic when you were little".  
"Tinker! You're not supposed to tell her!" Kenshin said through gritted teeth.  
"Well, she needs her memories back. It's the only way we're gonna beat the Queen".  
"Who is that?" I asked, "There wasn't a queen here last I remembered".  
"Well at least she remembers some things" Tinker noted, "it was after you "died" apparently. But still, that brings up so many questions".  
"Questions?" I wondered.  
"Why would Tats lie about your death? How'd he swipe your memory? All these and more…and unfortunately he's not here to answer".  
"Where is he?" I inquired, "I think he's the one who called me back here".  
Kenshin looked at Tinker. "You think Tats has a plan?"  
The Caster sighed. "You know him, he's always got a plan for something or other rolling around in his head. But if he planned this, he's had quite some years to do it".  
"Where is he?" I asked again.  
"Captured. Imprisoned by the Obsidian Queen, and rendered powerless to stop her" Tinker finally answered.  
"The Obsidian Queen…Did she do all this?! Did she destroy this place?!"  
"Destroyed?!" Kenshin let out a sad laugh, "More like she massacred it! After she overthrew Tats, she went in and ruined all his lands and enslaved his follower. Tinker and I were lucky to get away".  
"What about Endiel?" I asked.  
Tinker looked shocked. "You remember that monster?!"  
"He saved her from a drake not too long ago. She didn't remember him".  
"Anyway…we know what needs to be done. We need to get Tats out of the Queen's city" Tinker started pacing.  
"And how do we do that?" Kenshin asked, "She's got Six under her control too"

I didn't know who that was either. I stayed quiet but intrigued.

"Sixth Dimention might be a great illusionist, but you've got Tinker the Great on your side. And we've also got Sonja. If we can get her to remember her magic-"  
"Which will take time, Tinker. Time's not a luxury we have".  
"Well, then we'll use what we've got".  
"Wait" I interrupted, "You guys haven't told me all that's happened here. Not all the details".  
"Something tells me we're not supposed to give you all the details. All we can tell you is Tats was overthrown by a virus that mutated into a being that calls itself the Obsidian Queen" Tinker said.  
"We need to save Tats, but we can't do it alone" Kenshin added, "You in or out, kid?"

Was that really a question? I was already here so what choice did I have? I nodded.

"Count me in". 


End file.
